


Bedtime Politics

by cleflink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Protective Dean Winchester, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's getting better at putting Sammy to bed, but that doesn't mean it isn't a great big pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _kidfic - bedtime_ for schmoop_bingo.
> 
> Dean is 7, Sam is 3.

The clock on the wall said 8:01pm.

Dean nudged a careful elbow into Sammy's side. "Come on, Sammy," he said. "It's time for bed."

Sammy's eyes opened. "Dun wanna." He snuggled in closer to Dean, his little body heavy and warm against Dean's arm. "More TV."

"You weren't even watching," Dean protested. "You were sleeping!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was t-" Dean took a deep breath. "Bet you don't even know what was on."

Sammy glanced at the TV. It was playing commercials. "Thundercats?" he guessed.

Dean shook his head, trying to wrestle Sammy upright. "Nope. Come on, bed."

"Stop it!" Sammy thrashed, nearly knocking them both off the couch. "Meanie! 'M telling Daddy!"

"He's not here." And Dean tried not to think too much about that, about what their Daddy might be killing right now. Had to take care of Sammy. 

Sammy yawned wide enough that Dean could see that funny dangly thing at the back of his throat. "Wh-where is he?"

"Out. He left this morning, remember?" Dean tugged on Sammy's arm. "Get _up_ , doofus. Stop bein' such a pain."

Sammy slumped lower in the cushions. "No."

"Why not?"

"...dun wanna go sleep by myself," Sammy mumbled, staring at his socks. There were holes in them. "Wan you t'come."

Dean huffed out loudly. "Oh come on, Sammy! You're three now - you don't need me to sleep with you!" Dean was big enough to stay up later. How was he supposed to protect Sammy if he was asleep? "I'll be right here."

"Dean?" Sammy made his 'please' face at him. Dean hated that face. "Don't wanna be by myself."

"You're acting like a baby," Dean said, grumpy.

"Plee~ease?"

"Geez, fine! I'll go to bed too. _Now_ will you get up?"

Sammy beamed at him, sleepy but happy, and Dean couldn't help smiling back even though his brother was a pain. He loved making Sammy smile.

Dean turned off the TV and steered Sammy to the little bathroom. Sammy was pretty good at getting ready for bed, but Dean still waited while he peed and washed his face with the cloth on the counter. Dean held his toothbrush for him to squeeze out a blob of the blue toothpaste with the sparkles in it, then watched while Sammy brushed his teeth.

When he was done, Sammy held his arms out, toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth, and Dean hoisted him up to spit in the sink. 

"Geez Sammy," he huffed, as Sammy rinsed his mouth out. "You been eating rocks or somethin? You weigh a ton!"

"No!" Sammy giggled. "We ate paskettios, remember?"

"Good remembering, Sammy." Dean put him down and shoved him towards the door. "Now go put your pajamas on."

Sammy paused in the doorway, suddenly worried. "You comin'?"

"Said I was gonna, didn't I? You better be in bed by the time I get there!" he called after Sammy as he scampered out of the bathroom, almost forgetting to keep his voice down. If the people next door heard him yelling they might come over and Dean wasn't allowed to let anyone in if Daddy wasn't home.

Dean got ready for bed quickly, making sure to turn off the light before he headed to the bedroom.

Sammy was already half-hidden under the covers; Dean could see his legs sticking out over the side of the bed, pajama bottoms bright pink against the dull sheets. Which was kind of embarrassing, but Sammy wasn't old enough to know that boys weren't supposed to like pink and they'd been the only set the thrift shop had with feet on them like Sammy wanted. It worked.

After he'd changed into his own pajamas, which were red and much cooler, Dean grabbed Sammy by the ankles and shook him until he was shrieking with laughter. "When I said in bed, I meant all of you! Feet too!"

"D-dean!" Sammy protested, eyes squeezed shut and whole body shaking as he laughed. "I can't - get in b-bed when you're sh-sh-shaking me!"

Dean kept it up for another minute before letting Sammy go and climbing up onto the bed next to him. He clicked off the light and the room went dark, which was fine. Neither he or Sammy got scared by the dark except when Sammy had a nightmare, but that didn't happen that much. Dean did his best to keep the bad dreams away the same as the monsters.

Sammy shoved himself right up next to Dean under the covers, wiggling and squirming all over the place.

"Knock it off," Dean muttered, tugging the sheets up so they were both wrapped up in them like a big fuzzy nest. Sammy kneed him in the stomach as he fussed so Dean yanked him in close, tangling their legs together and only sighing a little when Sammy's short arms twined insistently around his neck.

"Night Dean," Sammy mumbled, snuggling into Dean's side. He was asleep in moments, breath blowing softly against Dean's neck and his too-long hair tickling Dean's nose.

Dean lay awake in the dark, listening to Sammy breathing. Now that Sammy was asleep, he could get up again, sit and watch TV until Daddy came home. Make sure to pull the first aid kit out for him, just in case. Sammy wouldn't wake up. Dean was sure.

But the bed was cozy and the blankets were warm and Sammy was cuddled close at his side smelling of toothpaste and sleep. And Dean kind of liked that.

Dean's eyes felt heavy. He curled his head down and dropped a quick kiss on Sammy's forehead. "Night Sammy." He stuck one hand under his pillow, closing it around the handle of the knife Daddy let him keep there and sighed contentedly.

He'd wait up for Daddy next time.

~fin


End file.
